<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wear Thy Mask by MeltdownerKnight17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224907">Wear Thy Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17'>MeltdownerKnight17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Persona 5, Anonymity, Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Blood, Burglary, Codenames, Crime Fighting, Crossover, Fodlan, Gen, Human Cognition, Mementos (Persona 5), One Shot, Other, Phantom Thieves of Hearts - Freeform, Prison, Psychology, Shooting Guns, Supernatural Elements, Weapons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>P5 Daybreaker AU. In the city where the corrupt adults trample on the weak, while the weak are left to fend for themselves. The mysterious group also known as the phantom thieves are here to steal the distorted desires of the corrupt adults. Thus, giving them the courage to stand up and fight back in this society.</p><p>The long nose man stares at him. “So tell me, prisoner…What is your name?”</p><p>A persona 5 x Fire emblem crossover one shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wear Thy Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again, this time is a bit different. This fanfic was sort of a last minute idea. I have so much fanfics to write so it maybe difficult for you to understand, if you haven't played Persona 5. So I recommend to play it or just watch the P5 daybreakers anime. But play the royal version, (skip the anime if I were you). Also as much I want to design original thief outfits, but I decided to use on what I have.</p><p>For the cast:<br/>Joker as Eliwood<br/>Morgana as Sothis<br/>Ryuji as Owain<br/>Ann as Lyn<br/>Yusuke as Chrom</p><p>Sadly, I have a feeling about this, but I might as well share it. But who knows, if I'm invested enough I might make a few one shots of their normal lives. Just like the p5 anthology.</p><p>Don't own any of the 2 franchises.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Wear thy Mask</p><p>Summary: P5 Daybreaker AU. In the city where the corrupt adults trample on the weak, while the weak are left to fend for themselves. The mysterious group also known as the phantom thieves are here to steal the distorted desires of the corrupt adults. Thus, giving them the courage to stand up and fight back in this society.</p><p>Rating: M</p><p>Another night in the hustling bustling city of Fodlan. The general public is still busy working on their normal lives and minding their own business. While the giant monitor on TV continues to shout to these mysterious figures known as “The Phantom Thieves.”</p><p>“The phantom thieves of hearts! Are they justice or menace?! The viewer survey may surprise you! ”</p><p> </p><p>In another location, a black cat who is hissing in front of a group of thieves who are raiding in a café.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up with this cat?!”</p><p>“Don’t tell me this was a trap?!”</p><p>“We better bail otherwise the cops are gonna be in our ass!” He looks at his other colleague who was just staring at the register. But what’s on top of the register was a calling card addressed to him. A black and blue card saying “Murder and Burglary. Jaffar”</p><p>“Phantom thieves…” Jaffar tightens his jaw in fear and anger. “You have got to be kidding me,”</p><p> </p><p>In a subway, many people are waiting for the upcoming train but four particular students are waiting for something important.</p><p>“The city never fails to amuse me,” The blonde teenage boy who is looking at his phone reading at the news. “Extortion, Burglary, All the works…”</p><p>“Come now, that’s how human nature works. Even if it gets tiring at times.” A blue-haired teenage boy pats him in the shoulder attempting to calm him down.</p><p>“Don’t worry, once we settle this. I’m sure everything will resolve itself.” A green-haired teenage boy smiles with her phone on hand.</p><p>The red-haired teenager approaches the platform near the recommended platform. He looks sideways for any witnesses looking but luckily no one is watching which made him pull his phone from his pocket as he taps an application on his phone. Four ordinary teenagers in a subway. The red-haired teenager stared at his phone as an upcoming train as it illuminates the underground railways past through them.</p><p>One moment they were in a normal subway but as the trains passed them, the entire ambiance change to an abandoned subway as everything was covered in red root-likes vines that spread over as the entire place looks in decay. The four teenagers were now dressed differently and a cat humanoid also appeared.</p><p>The red-haired teenager dressed in light blue and white clothing. Garbed in a white cape, a blue belt that holds his gun, white gloves, and blackleg high boots hiding in a white domino mask.</p><p>The blonde teenager dressed in yellow samurai-like garbs, yellow fingerless gloves, with a red belt behind him was his sword sheath behind the tailcoat was taped with paper along with the avant-garde one-eyed gray phantom mask.</p><p>The Green-haired teenager dressed in a long blue dress, her hair tied in a ponytail, chest guard on her left side of her chest, a red sash tied around her waist holds a bow and quiver behind her hips and a short furry cape that rest on her shoulders, along with green masked that is shaped by multiple arrows, in a shape of domino mask.</p><p>The Blue-haired teenager dressed in blue and white clothing, Blue shirt that has left side fully sleeved with gray shoulder armor and has a silver clasp that holds his white cape, his right side sleeveless, exposing a marking on his right shoulder, gray gloves, white straps around his chest and white belt that holds his falchion, blue pants with gold patterns, gray boots, along with a white and blue iron cage mask.</p><p>And lastly, the cat humanoid who was 4 feet tall, who had green long hair with a gold tiara on top of her hair, long blue coat with golden chains wrapped around her while having small bag behind her long cape.</p><p>The red-haired teenager combed his hair with a hand as he adjusted his cape behind him. “Let’s do this everyone!”  </p><p>The humanoid cat jumps off the platform as he transforms into a small vehicle as its car door opens to them. Everyone jumped into the car as the car accelerates to the upcoming red portal that will take them to their target.</p><p>---</p><p>One man who was frantically running for his life while the other man is running tailing the man behind him. The man runs to the alleyway as he knocks the trash cans in attempts to obstruct his assailant, he tries to shake him off after kicking some trashcans along the way. He looks behind him to see if his assailant is still following him. He tries to compose himself but the pounding in his chest continues to resonate within him. After a few minutes of silence, the man sighs in relief until he felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck. He looks behind him to find his assailant behind with a dark glare on his face.</p><p>The man coughs blood as he feels his vision getting hazy, “Just…who are…” He was silent by another stab on his chest with a blade gone through his chest. He looks at the bloody blade on his chest but he withdrew his blade as the body drops on the ground. To add insult to injury he lands on the stagnant water poodle on his face.</p><p>The assailant he swings his blade to rid of the excessive blood off his blade as he puts the blade back on his scabbard. He taps on his earpiece, “Target has been eliminated,”</p><p>“Good. The money has been sent to your account. Good work,” The voice on his earpiece answered back but they cut off. He began cleaning up his mess as he stashes the body on a nearby dumpster. He claps his hands to removes dust off his hands. He looks at the mess as he began to retreat for the night.</p><p>He went to the apartment after doing some clean-up he did. He unlocks the door to his apartment. “I’m home!” He announces to find a green-haired girl hugged him on his leg.</p><p>“Welcome back, Jaffar!” She smiles at the adult making him smile. Seeing the girl smile always makes his stress goes away.</p><p>“Thank you, Nino,” He patted her in the head as he removes the shoes off of him.</p><p>“Are you tired? I already made dinner,” She leads Jaffar to the table with food already on the table.</p><p>“I appreciate the food, but did you ate?” He asks with a worried look on his face.</p><p>“Nope, I was waiting for you!” She said cheerfully making him smile knowing that the kid is there to always put a smile on his face. “Now then, let’s eat,”</p><p>Both Jaffar and Nino are eating while she talks about how everything was going well at school. She even said she knows how to read now, though she can’t read fluently yet she is doing her best. After taking their meal, the dishes have been washed, and he was bathed.</p><p>Jaffar steps out of the bath with fresh clothes. “Nino, the bath is open, make sure you go straight to bed when you’re down okay?”</p><p>“Okay!” He heard her from the kitchen.</p><p>Jaffar when to his room and locks the door behind him. The room remains dim due to the computer screen still on. He reaches for his cloak to see his blade still stained in the blood of his target. He grabs a clean cloth. He was a normal guy in daylight but he was a hitman at night. He just wanted to have Nino the one he saved during one of his requests, to have a normal life. But he couldn’t hide the truth forever. He puts away the blade and grabs his phone, reaches a certain website as he typing on his phone frantically.</p><p>After typing the post he is one tap away from asking them from help. He wants to turn himself in as his thumb desperately reaches for the phone, but the only thing concerning is who will be taking care of Nino once everything is done? Jaffar ends up not posting the post as he turns off his phone. Hopefully, a night of rest will make him forget.</p><p>Few Days Earlier…</p><p>Another day at Garreg Mach Academy where the red-haired teenager who was still writing notes like a diligent student. But he heard a grunt from a blond teenager. He looks at him who was rubbing his forehead.</p><p>“Hey, Owain! Are you even listening?!” The teacher scolds a blonde teenager for being lazy in class. But Owain pretty much fixed himself up.</p><p>“Why can’t you be more like Eliwood here?” He points at him which made him stop doing his work. He hates it when they started comparing students with him. The students ended up laughing at him while he sighs exasperatedly can’t help but be annoyed.</p><p>The moment he started at school due to some unsavory incident so he was forced to transfer schools. He is now living in an apartment complex and works in a café next to the complex. But somehow, he ended up in a weird theater on his way to school and got a whiff of the rumors of the theater club being shut down because of an abusive adult. Then the rest was history…</p><p>After the students died down and proceeded with the class, Eliwood looks at the phone under his book desk. A text from Owain. “After my practice, let’s go to our hideout.”</p><p>After school has concluded, Eliwood is packing his belongings and ready to leave.</p><p>“Eliwood!” A voice calls him outside the door and sees the familiar blue-haired teenager.</p><p>“Hector!” He looks at the big man waiting for him at the door.</p><p>After some pleasantries as both men as they leave the classroom. While some students began to gossip about them. How can a brute like Hector Ostia be friends with Eliwood Pherae the delinquent honor student?</p><p>Both are walking to the theater club, while a few students walked passed them they paid no mind to them. “You doing better in practice Hector?” He asks his friend about club activities.</p><p>“It’s been going great, hopefully, I can get the attention of some of the scouts before it ends,” Hector said a bit cockily but knowing Eliwood, he was the one who managed to get to know him. “Also, my teammates have been talking about the phantom thieves lately,”</p><p>“You mean the group that steals hearts? They’ve been appearing a lot in the news lately,”</p><p>Hector puts his shoulder on him, “Better stay away from them though, I’ve been hearing a lot of talk about them lately.”The blue-haired jock warned about them, Eliwood tries not to react much from that comment. “With that body of yours, I doubt you could protect yourself,”</p><p>“Says you. You’ve been the one who has been flunking your grades lately,” He cocks an eyebrow which caught his friend off guard. “And no, I’m not letting borrow my notes either,” He laughs at Hector’s fake crying trying not to give in to his cuteness.</p><p>“Yo, Eli!” A voice caught both teenager’s attention. They see Owain waving at them and running towards them. “You ready to go?”</p><p>He remembers about the thing later, “Ah right,”</p><p>“Mind if I borrow him for a bit?” Owain asked which Hector simply nodded as a response.</p><p>“I’ll see you around, Hector,” Both bid their goodbyes while Hector who simply waves at them while they're out of earshot, he can’t help but click his tongue.</p><p>---</p><p>Their hideout is near an access way to the train station. A green-haired teenager who was in the railway waiting. She looks to see Eliwood and Owain walking to her.</p><p>“You guys are late!” She scolded two guys which made both react nonchalantly over this.</p><p>“Sorry about that, Hector kind of ambushed me,” Eliwood scratches behind his neck awkwardly, but Lyn decided to forgive both of them. She notices another guy walking to them. “He’s here,” The guys see the blue-haired guy who bids his classmate farewell and went separate ways.</p><p>“What up Chrom,” Owain waves at him as hello which he greets back with a wave.</p><p>Chrom fishes his phone from his pocket. “Guys, I’d like to show you something, it’s from the Ask the Thieves channel,” Eliwood looks at the post that Chrom showed. It was a report over a mystery man who has been a teacher in daylight but at night, he is doing hitman jobs and disappearing.</p><p>“A worthy target for my blade?! An evildoer that will become the sacrificial lamb for my-” Owain was shut down by large bonk in the head by Lyn. “You heretic-”</p><p>“This isn’t theater club, Owain! Know the atmosphere!” She scolds harshly only getting a small “I’m sorry” from him.</p><p>Chrom stares at the two and he looks at Eliwood, “What should we do, Eliwood?”</p><p>Eliwood puts his finger on his chin and ponders for a bit. Considering the target is a professional killer. They need to consider the approach otherwise any form of contact with him is considered fatal.</p><p>Later that night…</p><p>Jaffar comes from a gas station after doing another hitman job is finally done. He was on his way home but he looks behind him to find nothing at all. Which was strange has he had a weird feeling that someone is following him? But what he didn’t know was from 20 meters away who was looking from a distance watching in an indoor building.</p><p>Eliwood continues to tail the target from afar but maintaining a reasonable distance from him. He has been tailing him from the gas station, under the bridge, and then a park. Eliwood finds it suspicious considering its evening.</p><p>“So what’s my next job?” Jaffar leans in a tree while talking to someone who is wearing a hood.</p><p>“Your performance is excellent as always, but we do have to tread carefully. So we might as well do a simple thief job,”</p><p>“A thief job?! You know I’m over that,”</p><p>“Do that, and we will expose your entirety to Nino,”</p><p>“You wouldn’t!”</p><p>“I would. You have 2 days, better make it count,” The hooded man then walks away leaving Jaffar to his thoughts.</p><p>Meanwhile, a black tuxedo cat is hanging on the tree who witnesses the entire scene. “Blackmail?” The cat said in confusion.</p><p>After a few minutes of tailing, the target entered his apartment while Eliwood is now standing outside. He looks from a lit window from a distance as he narrows he glares at a potential threat.</p><p>
  <em>The Next Day</em>
</p><p>Chrom was walking to the train station along with his classmate who had a tired look on his face as he stared from a distance the same three teenagers that Chrom had.</p><p>“Salutations!” The blonde teenager waved at him.</p><p>“Friends of yours?”</p><p>“Yeah,”</p><p>“Better go now,”</p><p>“Sure, stay safe,” Chrom bids farewell as the classmate didn’t reply which proves his point. The gang approached Chrom. “So, what’s the plan?”</p><p>Eliwood hummed for a bit, “Let’s do it,” which Chrom nodded back.</p><p>“Hold a moment, Would it be wise if we bring the matter to the authorities? We are dealing with a possible hitman here,” Owain suggests since the possibility of putting their lives in danger.</p><p>“True, but we can’t needlessly have the police involve.”</p><p>“How you mean?”</p><p>“The possibility that he may have a confidant who will assist him in breaking him out. Also, he might go around murdering people in the dead of night. To ensure our odds…”</p><p>Lyn nodded at Chrom’s words. “We need to do a change of heart to have guaranteed results.”</p><p>“Also, this matter is…”</p><p>“Only the phantom thieves can do…” Eliwood says in certainty.</p><p>Owain was still on the fence about this but lets out a smirk on his face. “That’s ours…”</p><p>“That’s our leader! Just like the man I honed you into!” A black cat pops from his bag with a beaming expression. The blonde teenagers grit his teeth for the cat interrupting him.</p><p>He forgot that he was in the bag, “Oh, Sothis.”</p><p>“Then it's unanimous then! it is decided!” Lyn clasped her hands thus the team agrees on their target.</p><p>“Oh yeah! My blade hunger for who shall be cut down by the blades of justice! Proving that the phantom thieves are absolute!” He punches in the air in excitement but his loud voices caught a few people’s attention but none paid no mind to them</p><p>“Owain! Inside voices please!” She quietly hushed trying not to arouse suspicion.</p><p>Meanwhile, Chrom who was used to their meddling and looks at Eliwood, “If you want I can gather more info for possible evidence…”</p><p>The red-haired shook his head as he raises his hand catching their attention, “I already have thought of that,”</p><p>---</p><p>Another normal evening in Fodlan, while the media continues to tell whether or not the phantom thieves are real or not. In a certain family restaurant, Jaffar is drinking is his soda with leftover wrappers of hamburgers. <em>‘I need to think of where to rob…Otherwise, Nino will be…’ </em>Jaffar can't help but grit his teeth in irritation on how the man is exploiting him.</p><p>“I have to do something…” He muttered in his own breathe with impatient</p><p>“Have you heard about the café? They have really good curry and coffee!” Jaffar overhears one of the customers near him. A blonde guy and a green-haired gal are talking.</p><p>“But still, don’t you think that the café is rather lax with security?”</p><p>“I did hear that he doesn’t even lock the doors to his café when he closes?”</p><p>“What about the face he has tons of money saved up in his safe? He is technologically illiterate to trust banks…”</p><p>Jaffar couldn’t help but smile at the news.</p><p>The man was on his motorcycle traveling to one of the info he got from those two students. He was on his way to the café near the city of Magdred. He then stopped by in a park near the location of the café. After the parks his motorcycle, as he covers his face with a face mask.</p><p>Jaffar walks to the café to find three people who have covered their faces.</p><p>“So, you Jaffar?” The first thief asked but he simply nodded as a reply.</p><p>The second thief stares at the café, it looked like a house than a restaurant but the canopy saying tea pastries and the name of the café has Ashen café. “Looks easy enough to raid, let’s get this done quickly then,”</p><p>After a few minutes of lock picking the door and finally entered the café. Luckily the last guy held the café doorbell on top of the door to prevent any unwanted attention. The thieves entered the café as they began surveying the store. It has three booths on the left, a large island on the right where various selections of tea leaves. Jaffar went to the cash register while the other thieves spread to see the store.</p><p>One of the thieves noticed stairs in front of them, “Looks like theirs second floor,”</p><p>Few of them walked towards the staircase but a bright glimpse as an unknown figure jumped in front of a thief which made him startle. A black tuxedo cat who was hissing at the thieves.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up with this cat?!”</p><p>“Don’t tell me this was a trap?!”</p><p>“We better bail otherwise the cops are gonna be in our ass!” He looks at his other colleague who was just staring at the register. But what’s on top of the register was a calling card addressed to him. A black and blue card saying “Murder and Burglary. Jaffar”</p><p>“Phantom thieves…” Jaffar tightens his jaw in fear and anger. “You have got to be kidding me,”</p><p>While the thieves are being pre-occupied on the second floor, Eliwood, Owain, Lyn, and Chrom are in the second-floor storage room/guest area and they’re still in their school uniform.</p><p>Chrom heard the hissing from downstairs. “That’s the signal, Looks like it’s the same thieves who have been making in the headlines,”</p><p>Owain couldn’t help but snicker, “I must say, you have boldness. Using the café that you worked at as bait,”</p><p>Lyn who kneeling with hands on her face. “What if they vandalize the place, how will you explain that to your boss?” She asks a possible scenario.</p><p>“When that happens that is,” Eliwood presses a remote which gone off an emergency alarm.</p><p>The loud siren downstairs has gone off causing the thieves to stare at the loud siren in panic.</p><p>“Hey! This store has a security system!”</p><p>“That wasn’t I heard from!”</p><p>“This is bad! We have to bail!” The first thief ordered everyone while looking at Jaffar who spaced out then he noticed a black and blue calling card stick in between keypad of the register. “What’s that?”</p><p>Jaffar snapped from his daze as he grabs the calling card and stashed it in his pocket. “Its nothing!”</p><p>The thieves retreated as they leave the café running, while the café glowed red from the siren but after few seconds after they left the café lights open.</p><p>Chrom stares at Eliwood who was unscrewing the portable emergency siren from the ceiling. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, where did you get that stuff from?” He asks Eliwood in curiosity.</p><p>“Did you happen to get it from Anna?” Owain guessed as Eliwood hands him the siren.</p><p>“Pretty much,” He shrugs while he continues to remove the remaining parts of the siren.</p><p>“That lady knows how to push items from you,”</p><p>Lyn who was sitting near the bar while looking at her phone. “Well Lyn, what did you think of the distraction?” Sothis asked which made Lyn pets the cat.</p><p>“It was great, well done,” She caresses the body of the cat causing the cat to purr.</p><p>---</p><p>Meanwhile, at the park, the thieves have been disbanded for the night while Jaffar who was staring at the calling card he got from the Phantom Thieves. “What’s going on…” He wrinkles the calling card with his hands. “Phantom thieves? There is no way they exist. I never posted anything from that site,” He rides his motorcycle. “Just who on earth found out about me?”</p><p>Then an incoming train passed by meanwhile in another world in the subway. The next thing they knew the entire ambiance change to an abandoned subway as everything was covered in red root-likes vines that spread over as the entire place looks in decay. The four teenagers were now dressed differently and a cat humanoid also appeared.</p><p>The red-haired teenager combed his hair with a hand as he adjusted his cape behind him. “Let’s do this everyone!”</p><p>Jaffar felt his consciousness was in another world. The entire surroundings were different a red portal behind him with some railway tracks on the ground, the wall was covered in red roots almost akin to blood veins while tips and handles of daggers are scattered from the ground, walls, and ceilings. He was alone but he felt a presence in his sanctuary. He took a step back as he stares at his surroundings trying to find the intruders. He saw a silhouetted man dressed in white but he jumped off the dagger. He backs away slowly as he hears a lot of jumping and huffs.</p><p>“This is the world of cognition…” A male voice he heard from a distance. “The other reality has given shape by the human psyche,”</p><p>“We are the phantom thieves of hearts,” Another male voice joined in as the jumping sounds are getting loud. “We have come to answer the cries of the oppressed,”</p><p>“Cries? What are you…”</p><p>“The target name: Jaffar. Nature of the crime, Someone has been doing murders and burglary!” A voice spoke as an arrow was shoot on the wall with the calling card attached.</p><p>Jaffar snarled at the calling card.</p><p>“The complaint is anonymous: The request was found in the Phantom Thief website…”</p><p>“Dear phantom thieves. I noticed my caretaker has been going home late. But when I cleaned his room, it was filled with bloody laundry, gun bullets scattered and some scary weapons I found…” A new male voice revealed the details of the post while Jaffar simply angrily grits his teeth while his hand is still clenched tight in anger. Knowing who wrote that post.</p><p>“I would be scared if the police took him away he was the only one who took care of me when I had no one left to care for me, All I can do is assist him without being left alone again.” A female voice pitched in while Jaffar’s reaction is getting more and more aggravating.</p><p>“Nino…That bitch!” He covers his face in anger.</p><p>“It seems my brother has been doing crimes aside from doing assassin work…”</p><p>“Though he tries to contain his anger in the job, he needs to stop otherwise he might do something bad...” A boyish voice continues to spill the beans.</p><p>“I’m begging you, phantom thieves! Please help him! I want him back! ” The light continues to flicker all around the area as a big light reveals the phantom thieves themselves. “That is all,”</p><p>The phantom thieves face their target who looks at them with scorn in his eyes. “You bastards…”</p><p>“I investigated to find the complaint, but sadly considering the anonymity of the post we are unable to track down our compliant,” The masked blue-haired guy describes the progress but Eliwood did some confirmations</p><p>“After doing some researching we decided to set up a trap,” The cat humanoid chimed in about the plan.</p><p>“So you’re the villains who have been doing felonies on the news!” The blonde masked guy pointed him like a criminal</p><p>The masked red-haired narrowed his eyes, “Anything to say for yourself?”</p><p>Jaffar was silent for a second but let out a hearty laughed which made the blue-haired masked man caught off guard for a second while the red-haired masked man but he didn’t react at all.</p><p>The target slams his fist down the wall as shards flew from his hand, “You guys think what I did is wrong, but all I did was dispose of the human trash!” He smiles evilly while the thieves look baffled on how he treated life like trash.</p><p>“You shamelessly cut down villains as if they are nothing!” The blonde man folded his arms in disgust.</p><p>“I thought the thievery they did was just their main gig, but his main job is killing their targets,” The green-haired masked woman glared at their target.</p><p>“I am just doing the world a favor by removing scum like them,” Jaffar simply his deed is justice is rid of any villains while playing with the crystal in his hand. “Look at us, we are nothing but villains who stained our hands in blood. Nino is just worthless to me!” He throws the crystal at them while droplets of blood flew out from his hand.</p><p>The masked green-haired woman grabs an arrow and shoots the incoming crystal that broke mid-flight and the arrow landed in the wall. She spun her bow as she holds it firmly. “Here I thought the girl was abused, but you just simply took her in out of spite?!”</p><p>“Her parents did nothing but abused her! All I did was to save her to prevent any casualties, killing an innocent child isn’t my forte. All that sweet voice calling me, All it did was make me sick!” Jaffar voices his complaints while his head thrown back and lets out an evil laugh which made her sick.</p><p>“She is nothing but my housekeeper! But she had to pry her nose into my business!” He put his hand on his head as his expression changes from hearty to a blank look. “But no matter, my policy with dealing with sore eyes like you is to kill you!” His fingers twitch as small daggers appear on each of his fingers as he stabs himself using his fingers as he rips from his shell of a human as dark shadows covered with black and red waves broke free and materialize to a shadow figure a deity with a covered with red armor with long black hair, holding two falchions holding from behind him. The target has now turned into a big threat the shadow figure looked at the red-haired masked man but the masked man simply smirked at him.</p><p>The demon’s falchions glowed in bright yellow while the teammates saw the incoming attack.</p><p>“Halt demon!” The blonde masked man charged with his sword out from his sheath while the other three members followed him from behind in their attempts to protect the leader while the red-haired masked stayed behind.</p><p>The demon’s falchions continue to glow but two bright lasers shot, but both the blonde-haired masked man and the green-hair masked women got shot but it revealed to be two other accomplices that he had summoned. A giant chicken bird demon attacked the green-haired woman while a big red demon holding a naginata attacking him with hostility.</p><p>“You dare face the swordsman of the night?!” He struggles to counter the new enemy.</p><p>The cat figure looked at the red armored demon still charging his attack, “Heads up fellas!”</p><p>While they were distracted by the new allies of the red armor as his falchions glowed red and let out a giant wave of sound energy, letting out a big explosion of fire. The members managed to recover from the attack, The blue-haired masked man managed to dodge the attack.  He saw the red-haired masked man walked passed him.</p><p>“Lieutenant!” He screamed at his leader as he continues to walk forward even surrounded in flames. The red demon stared at the red-haired man in disgust while his teammates managed to recover from the attack, ready for a counter-attack.</p><p>“I am thou….” His clothing began to light up in blue flames but it was not hurting him. “Thou art I… Thy egotistic justice soaketh with blood allow me to demonstrate…”</p><p>The red armored demon falchion glowed in attempts to attack again. Lieutenant stops on his tracks as a ring of blue flames as he lets out an evil looking smile. “Our justice is absolute!” He was now enveloped in blue flame and the red armored demon charges at him but only to find his falchions was stopped midway. Only to find a lance blocked both his swords as he felt a large force and parried against it.</p><p>The blue flames dispersed to revealed Lieutenant holding a lance revealing his persona a modern-looking roman soldier holding a spear and a shield. Seeing a new entity showed up out of nowhere, he charged in and attacked Lieutenant.</p><p>He spans his lance in speed, “To me, Achilles!” He throws his lance while Achilles throws his lance of light. Both lances merge mid-air turns to a lance of light. The moment the lance hits his falchion, the giant lance broke into little lances and began to spread and pierces all over in attempts to subdue him. The red armor felt the pain on the lance.</p><p>“Damn you!” He cursed at him and stood up and broke free from the lance subduing him. “Don’t get cocky with me!” Two of his summoned henchmen began to charge to attempt to subdue him. The large chicken demon lets out turrets of fire in attempts to hit Lieutenant, the deity disappears as the blue flames materialize the mask back to their face. He jumps to avoid the flame projectiles as he jumps from one of the knives in the ground.</p><p>“Saber!” Lieutenant high-fived while the blue-haired man received and passed the baton to him. He unsheathes his saber he slices the flame projectiles as his masked disappears from his face.</p><p>“Come forth! Arthur!”  He summons his persona revealing a knight in blue and silver armor revealing a giant broadsword. The persona slams his sword to the ground as shakes releasing his flame from underneath the ground hurting the chicken demon.</p><p>The red demon looks at his opponent in tad concern. “What’s their deal? To think I was doing in a grove…” The demon grabs one of the knives from the ceiling in attempts to get a hold from above. “Can’t you two do anything right?!” He calls out as the red demon charges.</p><p>Meanwhile, Saber puts his sword back to his scabbard while the blonde masked man runs towards him. The red demon continues to charge as the blonde man jumped.</p><p>“Odin!” Saber passed the baton as he gives Odin a boost in a jump.</p><p>“Understood!” He jumps from as he reveals his sword from his back above as his mask dissipates. “My partner! Sophocles!” He summons his persona revealing a blonde man garbed in yellow riding an open book. He rushes forth and slammed at the red demon and turns around and lets out his hand and shoots out dark energy at the red demon effectively paralyzing the red demon.</p><p>The red demon who was observing from above the ceiling, he crossed his blade as wind blades erected from the ground while both Saber and Odin dodged the attack.</p><p>“So you guys are the unkillable type huh?” He mutters to himself while Lieutenant is observing from afar.</p><p>Underneath the red armor, the demon was smiling. “So this… The thrill and the excitement of seeing my targets struggle! Such a thrill!” He unleashes barrages of attacks while Odin runs while avoiding the enemy attacks as his masked returns to his face.</p><p>He jumps high in the air, “Lioness!” Odin passed the baton to her. She smiles as she drew an arrow from her quiver and shots an arrow towards the red demon.</p><p>Her masked dissipates as she closed her eye and shoot the arrow at him. “To my side, Ishtar!” She summons her persona revealing a woman riding in a blue moon-shaped arc. She gathers energy in it as she shots the laser at the red armored demon. He noticed that it was a rope seeing Ishtar is pulling him down the ceiling and slams him down the ground.</p><p>Another shot of flame hits him as the chicken demon and the red demon gathers in attempts to lick their wounds. The red armored demon is not about to give up without a fight.</p><p>“You two are my sacrificial pawns,” He utters as his red eyes glow as the chicken demon disappears like paper dissolving in water. “Obey me! Serve Me!” The red demon roared in their desperate attempt to appease their master</p><p>Lioness notice the enemy is about to retaliate as her masked returns to her face. “Sidhe!” Lioness passed the baton to the cat humanoid figure.</p><p>“You got it! Time to shine: Sirius!” She removes her cape revealing a tall woman in a long green dress. She blows from her fingers as she shapes it to a star, revealing ice shards and shoot it directly at the red armored demon and pinning him to the wall.</p><p>The red armored demon looks around to see the masked group surrounded him, no allies left. He was on the verge of defeat. “Damnit!”</p><p>Lieutenant brought out his shorthand rifle and steps forward, Red Armored Demon clenches his falchions in anger as he charges towards Lieutenant.</p><p>Sidhe ran while having a smile on her face. “That reckless of yours is gonna get yourself killed! Now show them your stuff, Lieutenant!” She passes the baton to Lieutenant as he jumps towards him and flips his rifle around and aims towards him.</p><p>The red armored demon charges with his falchion only to be blocked by a gun, while Lieutenant shots him in his face while delivers another kick from his side. He retaliates with another slash but he lands on his falchion and delivered another kick from the other side. Lieutenant saw an opening as he uses the enemy as a platform as he releases a flurry of bullets. The enemy is being rained on him as the more damage hits his armor the more damaged he receives.</p><p>Both the demon and Lieutenant crashes on the ground. The leader is standing on him with his shorthand rifle on top of him. “Repent! As I steal that egotistic heart of yours!” He said as he pulls the trigger on his rifle and the enemy broke as a bright light blinded the room.</p><p>Everything around the area is starting to be bathed in light as the knives sticking out starts to disappear and disperses to light. Now the former shadow has been persuaded as he is now back to normal Jaffar. He is leaning in a big rock behind him.</p><p>“So…a bunch of thieves beat me huh?” Jaffar stares in the air as he looks at the white envelope as it landed on Lieutenant’s hands.</p><p>“What is it? The treasure?” Sidhe asked as the thieves stared at the treasure.</p><p>Odin stares at their target who still had a smile in this face, “You may have beaten me, but that doesn’t mean you guys will beat the evil in this world…”He taunts at him while Odin is gonna snap but an arm from Saber stopped him.</p><p>“But…Please give that to her, It will give her a better home than I would…” Jaffar said solemnly. While remembering Nino’s smile. The only hope he wanted was to give her a better future.</p><p>“Huh?! Why would we do that for…” The blonde thief whines at the sudden request.</p><p>“Anything you would like to say?” The Lieutenant asked for any messaged to be relayed.</p><p>“Live Nino…” Jaffar smiles as he dissipates into light bubbles as the thieves watched Jaffar return to his body. The thieves turn back and retreat. Another request has been answered by the phantom thieves of hearts as the tunnel slowly grows dark as every light has been extinguished.</p><p>---</p><p>Nino is waiting for Jaffar to come home as she stares at the clock. It was getting late until she hears knocks on the door. She rushes to the door hoping that its Jaffar. But when she opens the door only to find Jaffar who was in tears knowing that the police apprehended him.</p><p>“Are you Nino?” The police officer asked the little girl only to be responded with a nod. “Don’t worry, this man personally asked us to put you in an adopted family that will take care of you.” She remains silent while the police officer continues to explain. She knew about the horrible deeds that Jaffar did to survive but she knew in her heart, that everything will be fine.</p><p>She was instructed to gather her things and come with them to the police. She heard a little meow only to find a small envelope was inside her bag.</p><p>After the prior arrangements, a small group of crowd mutters to find out one of their neighbors was a serial killer, and also a small kid living with that man which concerns the mothers around them. Nino also noticed a red-haired teenager walked away from the scene.</p><p>The police officer stares at the girl who was caught staring. “Someone, you know?”</p><p>“Umm…No,” Nino shook her head as she looks at the direction on the red-haired teenager went. <em>‘Who was that guy?’</em> She thought in wonder.</p><p>Meanwhile, a blonde man is staring at the crime scene at the latest events of changes of heart. His arms crossed with his hand on his chin still in his thoughts.</p><p>---</p><p>Meanwhile, Eliwood who was walking in the streets of Fodlan. He reaches for his pocket and activates the strange app. Only to be transported to another world to find his teammates waiting for him in their thief outfits with their masks off.</p><p>“Another request has been settled! Should we proceed to our next target?” Odin said with a thumbs up for another request done and another kid saved.</p><p>“Calm down, you’re way too excited about this,” Lionness raised an eyebrow on the blonde teenager’s remark.</p><p>“Agreed. Besides our next prey is a big one,” Saber stares at their next target.</p><p>“Treasure! Treasure! AH! I can’t wait!” Sidhe has her tail stood up in excitement for the treasure.</p><p>Eliwood stares at their latest prey, “Let’s begin!”</p><p>The phantom thief of hearts may do small changes of hearts, but they have bigger prey, which is Palaces. He stares at the parallel world of Fodlan only to see a giant cathedral from a distance, the buildings are burning down to the ground, while all the citizens are wearing chains around their arms and legs, and a statue of a woman being worshipped by the people as if it was a god. This is gonna be a good heist.</p><p>---</p><p>In another realm from the depths of his mind, he found himself clothed in a prisoner outfit. Both arms and legs chained while lying down in a bed isolated in a lowly cell.</p><p>“This realm exists between mind and body, mind, and matter.” A voice calls to him but he has the urge to listen. “For just a fleeting moment, I gave you a glimpse of the future,” He looks around to see the dangling chains above the ceiling and looks at the light casting towards him. There he saw a man sitting in the desk at the center of the room. While seeing two kids dressed in blue, black, and white sailor uniform with eye patches covering their one eye. “What kind of story will unfold from here on out? That is for you to decide,”</p><p>He walks towards the cell as he grips the bars that confine him.</p><p>The long nose man stares at him. “So tell me, prisoner…What is your name?”</p><p>The man clenches at his jaw as he utters his name.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There you have it. Its not much but at least I can share this one. Feel free to comment who you think you be a good phantom thief member for this? Also, the reason why I chose Eliwood since because many trash talk a lot him being boring, but decided to give him some attitude whenever he is in the metaverse. Though in terms of the team I have rough idea of the remaining phantom thieves are:</p><p>Camilla as Makoto<br/>Azura as Futaba<br/>Lucina as Haru</p><p>Also feel free to comment which fire emblem characters as confidants.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>